Tierras Salvajes
by BlackGrimlock
Summary: Después de un accidente durante una misión, Chico Bestia queda atrapado en otro mundo. Ahora, deberá aprender a sobrevivir por su cuenta mientras busca una forma de regresar a su hogar...Pero las cosas nunca son fáciles.
1. Chapter 1

Nada de Teen Titans me pertenece y esta historia es por entretenimiento. Y porque siempre me ha parecido que Chico Bestia esta muy desaprovechado siendo solo un alivio cómico.

1

El pedido de ayuda había venido desde unas instalaciones a las afueras de la ciudad. Todo lo que sabía era que se trataba de un laboratorio supersecreto en el que las cosas se habían salido de control. A diferencia de otras ocasiones, esta vez no había ningún villano que derrotar. Solo tenían que ayudar a evacuar al personal, llevarlos lo más lejos que pudieran en el menor tiempo posible.

No hubo tiempo papa indagar en la naturaleza de los experimentos que se realizaban allí.

Una vez dentro del complejo se dividieron, como era de esperarse. Una estridente alarma se hacía oír en cada cuarto que a su vez era teñido de rojo por las luces de emergencia. Los científicos e ingenieros huían despavoridos con el horror reflejado en sus rostros. Era imposible pedirles detalles de lo que estaba pasando pues su miedo no los dejaba expresarse con claridad, pero por suerte estaban dispuestos a cooperar en la evacuación.

Chico Bestia convertido en un sabueso corría por los pasillos siguiendo los distintos aromas que su olfato llegaba a percibir. Todo iba bien al principio, pese a su edad los adultos seguían sus indicaciones, o mejor dicho las indicaciones de Robin que él repetía, y eso lo hacía sentirse importante. Esa confianza por parte de los civiles era una prueba de que se estaba ganando una reputación como héroe ante la opinión pública. Si las cosas seguían así pronto tendría que pensar en cambiarse de nombre: estaba dejando de ser un chico. Su mente comenzó a jugar de nuevo con la idea de tener un nombre genial como Hombre Bestia y una sonrisa de júbilo se formó en sus labios.

Pero estos felices pensamientos terminaron cuando llegó ante una puerta metálica de doble hoja. Un cartel de SOLO PERSONAL AUTORIZADO se exhibía en ella y para abrirla se necesitaba una tarjeta de acceso. Sin embargo, Chico Bestia podía percibir un aroma humano del otro lado. Una rápida inspección le reveló que este llegaba por una rendija de ventilación, así que sin perder tiempo se convirtió en una mosca para volar hasta ella e introducirse entre las ranuras.

Le llevó unos segundos alcanzar el otro extremo de la ventilación y la fuente de aquel aroma. Era un cuarto rectangular de gran tamaño rodeado por monitores que no dejaban de transmitir una serie de datos que a él le resultaban indescifrables. Tampoco era que fuera a tratar de entender lo que estaba pasando allí, lo único que importaba era el hombre colocado ante un panel de control. Tecleaba con rapidez y sin prestarle atención a la alarma que a esas alturas ya le estaba causando dolor de cabeza al joven héroe.

Este salió de la ventilación y regresó a su forma humana para colocarse tras el científico que no se apartaba del panel.

"Oiga, señor. Tengo que sacarlo de aquí"

Pese a que habló con la mayor seriedad de la que era capaz, el sujeto ni siquiera se molestó en verlo. Estaba absorbido en su trabajo.

"¡Hola! Amigo tenemos que salir de aquí."

"Silencio"

La voz era fría, distante y lo suficientemente autoritaria como paralizar a Chico Bestia.

"No puedo irme ahora. No cuando estoy a punto de terminar el trabajo de mi vida"

"Lo que va a terminar es tu vida sino vienes conmigo"

Puso una mano en el brazo del hombre y se sorprendió de lo fornido que era bajo la bata de laboratorio.

"Oh, vamos ¿Qué puede ser tan importante como para…"

Solo entonces se percató de la máquina que se hallaba frente a ellos. Un gran aro de metal suspendido en el aire y en cuyo centro destellaba una luz rojiza. Eran apenas unas chispas, pero con cada segundo que pasaba se extendían, abarcando más y más el interior del aro. Fuera lo que fuera parecía estar descontrolándose; la estructura metálica comenzó a estremecerse como si una gran fuerza invisible estuviera presionándola.

Chico Bestia salió de su estupor cuando los monitores empezaron a estallar. Chispas doradas revoloteaban a su alrededor y una serie de pequeñas explosiones dejaban al descubierto los cables electrificados que suministraban el poder a la máquina. Aquello no podía ser una buena señal.

"Mira amigo, he visto suficientes películas como para saber que esta es la parte en la que el científico loco hace algo estúpido. Así que mejor evitemos esa parte ¡y pasemos al final feliz!"

Sin esperar una respuesta, Chico Bestia se convirtió en un gigantesco triceratops y cargó contra la puerta blinda atravesándola como si fuera papel. Regresó a su forma humana y volteó a ver al científico que seguía centrado en su trabajo.

"¡¿En serio?!"

Ya estaba pensando en convertirse en un gorila para sacar al sujeto cuando su comunicador empezó a sonar. La voz de Robin se notaba alarmada.

"Equipo, tenemos que dejar las instalaciones ¡Ahora!"

"Eh, jefe, tengo un problemita aquí…¿Jefe?"

La estática se adueñó del aparato antes de que este estallara en la mano del joven héroe. De no ser por sus guantes se habría lastimado, pero eso no impidió que gritara de miedo.

"¡Éxito!"

La voz del científico lo hizo alzar la vista a tiempo de ver como la luz de la gran máquina engullía toda la habitación. Quiso gritar de nuevo, pero el miedo lo paralizó. Sintió una gran fuerza arrastrándolo a lo que quedaba del aro de metal. Ni siquiera se molestó en tratar de convertirse en algo lo bastante pesado como para resistir el arrastre. La fuerza que lo estaba reclamando era superior a cualquier cosa que tuviera en su arsenal de bestias.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que el rojo lo envolvía.

Luego, solo hubo oscuridad.

La explosión comenzó en el cuarto del aro de metal y desde allí se extendió por todo el complejo. Unos minutos después, las instalaciones no eran más que unas ruinas humeantes y solo cuatro de los cinco jóvenes habían logrado salir de allí.

Ahora contemplaban atónitos lo que creían era la tumba de su amigo caído.

"Chico Bestia"

Cuatro voces angustiadas pronunciaron su nombre, ignorantes de lo que realmente había sucedido.


	2. Chapter 2

Nada de Teen Titans me pertenece, está historia es ficción y es sólo por diversión.

2

El escorpión salió de su escondite entre las rocas con cautela. Avanzó algunos centímetros antes de estremecerse y regresar a su autentica forma. El joven de piel verde se frotó la cabeza tratando de apaciguar el dolor. Quizó abrir los ojos, pero el repentino contacto con la luz lo obligó a cerrarlos de nuevo.

"Viejo, ¿Qué fue todo eso?"

Por respuesta recibió un silencio absoluto.

"¿Pero qué..."

Solo le basto una mirada para comprender que ya no estaba en el laboratorio, ni en la ciudad. Todo a su alrededor era un mar de arena roja calentada por un gigantesco sol que se hallaba en su cenit. Se incorporó con lentitud, recuperándose del entumecimiento en el que lo había dejado el accidente. Poco a poco fue saliendo de la sorpresa inicial para contemplar sus opciones de una manera lógica.

"¡¿Dónde rayos estoy?!"

Su grito de desesperación fue devorado por la magnitud del desolador entorno.

"Tranquilo. Tranquilo, Chico Bestia. Estás sólo en un lugar desconocido al que llegaste sin saber cómo..."

Las escenas del accidente cruzaron por su cabeza. La misión, la máquina, .. y la explosión del comunicador.

"Y sin medios para comunicarte con los demás. Pero, ey, tienes tu salud y tu ingenio, estarás bien"

Dijo eso último para reconfortarse y una sonrisa de confianza apareció en su rostro. Fue entonces que la pequeña formación rocosa sobre la que se hallaba empezó a temblar. Un rugido brotó de la tierra y los instintos del joven héroe lo hicieron transformarse en un halcón para alejarse de allí. Segundos después una columna de fuego emergió con violencia hasta elevarse a cinco metros del suelo. Las rojas llamaradas remitieron al instante, dejando un agujero humeante en el lugar donde el chico había estado. Este regresó a su forma humana y aterrizó sobre la arena.

"¡Estoy muerto!"

Solo entonces un pensamiento cruzó por su cabeza. Comenzó a escrutar los alrededores una vez más, protegiéndose los ojos con la mano. Definitivamente se hallaba sólo.

"Eh ¿Qué no había un científico?"

La idea de una vida en peligro bastó para que dejara de lado sus preocupaciones. Retomando su forma alada empezó a volar en un perímetro alrededor del lugar, buscando indicios del sujeto que había tratado de salvar. Fue en vano. Se hallaba sólo y tendría que buscar una solución por su cuenta. Sin ninguna idea en particular de a donde ir, cerró los ojos y dejó que sus alas determinaran la dirección a seguir. A medida que se alejaba del lugar donde había despertado, intentó trazar un plan de acción acorde a sus recursos.

Abrió de nuevo los ojos para contemplar el desierto que se extendía hasta el horizonte. El sol golpeaba con fuerza, pero no había ningún refugio disponible. Ni un misero árbol bajo el cual protegerse.

"Bien, veamos. Piensa. Piensa. Has estado en peores situaciones antes, igual que los demás miembros de tu equipo ¡Eso es! Para salir de esta solo tengo que pensar como lo harían ellos."

En su cabeza visualizó una máquina tragamonedas, sólo que en lugar de contener los típicos símbolos, las ruedas mostraban los rostros de sus amigos. Estas empezaron a girar y el primer en aparecer fue Cyborg.

"Bien. Cyborg ¿Qué diría Cyborg si estuviera aquí?

En su cabeza visualizó al gigante hombre de hierro dándole uno de sus fraternales consejos.

"Y recuerda, Bestita, si alguna vez viajas al pasado no toques nada o los monos dominaran el futuro"

"Aunque eso es para viajes en el tiempo y esto es... Bueno, no se que sea esto pero... Probemos de nuevo."

La máquina volvió a girar y...

"Raven ¿Qué me diría Raven si estuviera aquí?"

Esta vez visualizó un grueso libro tras el cual asomaban unos cabellos violetas. El grueso volumen descendió lo suficiente para mostrar el rostro inexpresivo de la joven gótica.

"Idiota"

"Eso no me ayuda" Se dijo con resignación a la vez que bajaba la cabeza desanimado.

Entonces se percató de una sombra en el suelo agrandándose cada vez más. Alzó la vista para contemplar al ser que la proyectaba y que estaba acercándose a él con el mayor sigiló posible. Sus reflejos le permitieron cambiar de forma en un instante y con la velocidad y tamaño de un colibrí pudo evadir las garras que por poco lo despedazaron.

Si hasta ese momento tenía dudas de sí seguía en la Tierra, estas acababan de desaparecer. Hasta donde sabía, en la Tierra no había buitres con una envergadura de cinco metros y con dos cabezas.

"Este no va a ser mi día."

Aprovechando que ahora poseía la capacidad de volar hacia atrás se colocó a la retaguardia del monstruo. Las dos cabezas chillaban desesperadas tratando de encontrarlo, conscientes de que habían perdido el elemento sorpresa. La criatura se detuvo en seco y sus largos cuellos empezaron a girar en todas direcciones como tentáculos, buscando a la presa. No tardaron en dar con él halcón verde que ahora se lanzaba en picada al suelo. La mole de plumas dejó escapar un nuevo chillido de ira y se lanzó sobre él con todas sus fuerzas.

La distancia entre ellos empezó a reducirse cada vez más hasta que la victoria parecía segura para el bicéfalo. Pero la presa dejó de serlo cuando estaba a escasos metros del suelo. En lugar de ella apareció un gigantesco depredador de más de diez toneladas: uno que el buitre nunca antes había visto, pero que a todas luces era peligroso. Las grandes fauces del tiranosaurio se abrieron en toda su magnitud forzándolo a detener la embestida. Por poco termina atrapado entre los filosos colmillos que se cerraron con fuerza, pero años de supervivencia le habían otorgado a la criatura una gran maniobrabilidad. Voló por el flanco derecho del dinosaurio y lo rodeó, teniendo cuidado de esquivar la gruesa cola.

A medida que volvía a tomar altura contempló por última vez a la extraña criatura antes de alejarse hacia el horizonte. Solo cuando se convirtió en una mancha en el cielo, Chico Bestia se sintió lo suficientemente seguro como para retomar su forma humana. Agitado por la emoción cayó de rodillas, llevandose una mano al pecho. Despues de lo que acababa de suceder debería estar muerto de miedo, pero por alguna razon inquietante... se sentía muy bien.

"De acuerdo... Es hora de dejar de pensar que harían los otros y pensar en que harías tú, Chico Bestia"

Poniendose de pie comenzó a correr para tomar carrera y tras unos cuantos pasos se convirtió en un gran pteranodon. El tamaño le daba más seguridad ante un nuevo ataque de esa criatura, o de cualquier otro depredador. Al menos en teoría.

"Instintos, no me fallen ahora." Pensó con optimismo.

Eso era algo de él en lo que tenía suficiente confianza. En numerosas ocasiones sus instintos le habían salvado la vida, pese a que cada día era una lucha constante por mantenerlos bajo control. Especialmente durante las últimas semanas, en las que había comenzado a notar cambios en su cuerpo y en su forma de actuar. Nada muy llamativo al principio, algo más de pelo en ciertas partes, un mayor apetito. Pero desde hacia tres días había comenzado a experimentar sueños extraños. En lugar de las visiones usuales de toneladas de comida chatarra, o de victorias contra Cyborg en el gamestation, habían comenzado a aparecer... Paisajes. Ya había estado en la selva, balanceandose entre los árboles como un mono, o en el mar, nadando hasta profundidades inalcanzables para un ser humano común. Pero el sueño más extraño sin duda había sido el de aquella cacería en un bosque cubierto de nieve. Él era un enorme lobo, mucho más grande que cualquiera que hubiera visto, y hundía su hocico en el suelo para buscar el rastro de una manada de ciervos. Se había emocionado al captar su aroma y había corrido hasta ellos. Había acechado con cautela, oculto entre los espesos matorrales, saboreando la suculenta carne, anhelando el manjar que nunca habría comido en el mundo real. Y al menos allí, en sus sueños, se había saciado.

No quería pensar en eso, pero al contrario de lo que cabría esperar, despertaba más vivo que nunca. Lleno de energía y vigor. Ansioso por intentar cosas diferentes, como nuevas combinaciones de animales, o descubrir el límite de sus transformaciones. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sentía curiosidad sobre cual sería el alcance de sus poderes y el vivo deseo de descubrirlo. No había comentado nada de esto a sus amigos, y era porque repentinamente estaba desarrollando un anhelo de intimidad inpropio de él. Quería su propio espacio, su propio tiempo... su propio territorio.

Pero eso era irrelevante ahora. Tenía que buscar una forma de regresar a su mundo.

Sin embargo, cuando comenzó a caer la tarde, la fé en sus instintos empezó a desvanecerse. Había pasado todo el día recorriendo el desierto sin descanso y sin resultados. Sin señales de vida, ni siquiera de algun otro animal. Por momentos dudaba que el encuentro con la criatura fuera real, pero no quería creer que su mente ya hubiera empezado a jugarle bromas.

No tenía que detenerse, pero las fuerzas le fallaron. Las alas le temblaban, eran incapaces de seguir sosteniendo su cuerpo. Cayó a tierra dejando un zurco cada vez más delgado a medida que regresaba a su forma humana. Apenas tuvo fuerzas para mover la cabeza a un lado y escupir la arena que había entrado en su boca.

"Instintos... Los cambiaría por unas buenas hamburguesas de tofu con una soda de..."

El brillo del sol reflejandose en una superficie cristalina entre algunas palmeras lo enmudeció. Sus fuerzas regresaron en el acto y poniendose de pie corrió hasta el oasis deseando que no fuera un espejismo. No pensó antes de arrojarse de cabeza a las aguas para sumerguir la cabeza en el liquido. Bebió con desesperación agradeciendole a sus instintos. No pensaba parar hasta estar satisfecho, pero algo viscoso deslizandose por su garganta lo forzó a cambiar de planes: En aquellas aguas nadaban unos gordos gusanos blancuzcos que lo contemplaban con ojos azules.

Ni siquiera una manguera a presión podria haber escupido con tanta fuerza como Chico Bestía lo hizo en ese momento. Una vez que su garganta volvió a estar seca se convirtió en un pingüino y regurguitó todo el contenido de su estomago. Al menos tres de esos gusanos salieron de él antes de que se conveciera de que era suficiente.

"¡¿Es que todo este lugar está en mi contra?!

Gritó de rodillas y llevandose las manos a la cabeza antes de que algo lo golperara en la coronilla. Con los ojos llenos de ira volteó hacia el responsable del nuevo ataque. El coco rodó unos centimetros antes de partirse en dos exhibiendo un líquido amarillento, pero tentador para alguien que llevaba horas viajando bajo el sol ardiente.

"Ah no, no caere otra vez." Se cruzó de brazos y miró indignado en la dirección contraría.

Un rugido de su estómago y la sequedad que regresaba a su garganta bastaron para vencer su determinación. Miró el fruto con ojos temblorosos a medida que extendía un brazó hacia este.

"Bueno... ¿Qué puede pasar?"

"No lo hagas"

Escuchó las voces de Robin, Raven, Cyborg y Starfire dentro de su cabeza.

"Pero..."

"¡No lo hagas!"

Esta vez le gritaron con miradas llameantes, como aquella vez en la que dejó la torre sin electricidad por conectar su estéreo a los generadores de energía.

"Está bien, está bien."

Pudo ver verlos golpeandose los rostros cuando bebió el primer sorbo, pero aún asi tuvo que preguntar.

"Voy a arrepentirme ¿Verdad?"

"¡Sí!"


End file.
